


ATEEZ Halloween Week Event

by celestialwishes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZHALLOWEENWEEK, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Campfires, Ghosts, Halloween event, Haunted Houses, M/M, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialwishes/pseuds/celestialwishes
Summary: ATEEZ Halloween Week Prompts:Oct. 25th - Supernatural Creatures (Werewolves, Vampires, faes, gods, etc.)Oct. 26th - Abandoned Mansion/CastleOct. 27th - Scary Movie NightOct. 28th - Demons AUOct. 29th - Black Magic AUOct. 30th - Haunted HouseOct. 31st - Campfire-ATEEZ would like to introduce you to ATEEZ Halloween Week! Please click and read for more info about the event.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: ATEEZ Halloween Week





	ATEEZ Halloween Week Event

**Hongjoong:** Okay everyone, settle dow—

**Wooyoung:** HYUUUNNGGGG LOOK WHAT I FOUND!

**San:** Ohh what's that Woo?

**Wooyoung:** Remember that sleep deprived writer who wrote the pirate story that hasn't been updated in like, 3 months now?

**Yeosang, _glancing at author judgingly_ :** Oh yeah we do. 

**Author:**

**Hongjoong:** Okay, wait—

**Wooyoung:** Apparently she's starting an ATEEZ Halloween Event for Atiny!

**Jongho:** What's that?

**Hongjoong:** That's what I gathered you all here for—

**Mingi:** It better not be anything scary, our fans are already scary enough.

**Yeosang:** Yeah same. I'm scared of clowns.

**Hongjoong:**

**Wooyoung:**

**San:**

**Jongho:**

**Mingi:**

**Yunho:**

**Seonghwa:** Yeosang, what—

**Wooyoung:** Anywayyyy, yeah it's got daily prompts for the week leading to Halloween!

**Hongjoong:** Can you guys listen for a second—

**Yunho:** Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun!

**Wooyoung:** I know, right—

**Seonghwa:** Guys, shouldn't we listen to Hongjoo—

**Wooyoung:** Why are you cutting me off?

**Seonghwa:** Why are you talking impolitely?!?!

**Wooyoung, _smirking_ :** Right, sorry Seonghwa.

**Seonghwa:** Yah! I'm your hung you brat—

**Hongjoong:** CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?

**Seonghwa:**

**Wooyoung:**

**San:**

**Jongho:**

**Mingi:**

**Yunho:**

**Yeosang:**

**Yeosang:** With Woo in the group, that's basically impossible—

**Hongjoong:** Everyone be quiet for five damn minutes so I can explain the event to Atiny!

**Jongho, _whispering to Mingi_ :** Did he just break the forth wall?

**Mingi, _glancing nervously between Jongho and the side_ :** Shhh, the author is glaring at us. 

**Hongjoong:** Alright, uh...

**Seonghwa:** Did you really forget already?

**Hongjoong:** Be quiet! 

**Seonghwa:** Maybe if you came back home from the studio and slept more, you'd remember!

_Author waving script frantically towards Hongjoong._

**Hongjoong, _grabbing the script_ :** Right! Okay— Pay attention now, I'm going to announce the event. Everyone stay quiet.

**Hongjoong:** ATEEZ Halloween Week is an event prepared by celestialwishes from the ATEEZ Shipping Server on Discord for Atiny to participate in! It's going to take place from **October 25th - October 31st**. Each day has a theme, and you can interpret the theme any way you want! To participate, use #ATEEZHALLOWEENWEEK in the tags of your post!

_Author throws script that hits San in the face._

**San:** Ow! What the fu—

_Author staring._

**San, _nervously reading aloud while rubbing his cheek_ :** But Hongjoong, how can I participate? I'm not really a big fan of writing!

**Wooyoung:** Believe me, we know.

**San:**

**San:** Wait— Woo, what is that supposed to mean?!?

**Hongjoong:** That's okay! This event is for all who wish to participate! You can write, make fan art, make edits, mood boards, photos, or even selfies if you can find a way to incorporate the theme of the day given!

**Yunho, _snatching the script out of San's hands excitedly_ :** Hongjoong, I'm not really a shipper. In fact I think Woosan are idiots, so can I still participate?

**Woosan:** EXCUSE ME?!?!

**-THE WOOSAN WAS NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT AND CELESTIALWISHES TAKES NO ACCOUNTABILITY FOR JEONG YUNHO'S ACTIONS AND IMPROVISING-**

**Hongjoong:** Of course Yunho! The prompts were chosen in a way that's inclusive to both shippers and non shippers! You can include as many or as little ships/members as you'd like! Just make sure you use the theme in some sort of way and have at least one member of ATEEZ! And you don't have to do all the days. Choose however many works for you!

_Author frantically waves to Seonghwa, pointing at Yunho._

**Seonghwa, _grabbing the script_ :** Hongjoong, where can we post?

**Hongjoong:** Anywhere you'd like! The most common places would be AO3, Wattpad, Instagram, and twitter. Tumblr is a great place too! If you're posting to Tumblr or somewhere else not listed, just pop celestialwishes a message in the comments below or to any of her other social medias so she can check it out!

**Jongho:** I still have questions, Hongjoong. Can you help me?

**Hongjoong:** NOPE. But you can leave a comment or pop celestialwishes a message on social media and she'll answer any questions you have!

_~~Jongho please dm me on instagram~~ _

**Mingi, _raising hand_ :**

**Hongjoong:** Yes Mingi?

**Mingi:** I was checking ATEEZ Twitter and this isn't announced there. Can I repost to share the announcement?

**Hongjoong:** Yes you can! celestialwishes does not personally have a twitter for mental health reasons, so do share this on twitter with Atiny as that is where most the fanbase is! Remember this is not a shipper exclusive event, so let's get as many Atiny to participate as we can after our Anniversary! Remember ATEEZ is having their second Anniversary party October 24th 3PM KST and tickets are available on MyMusicTaste! Get the word out to other Atiny about the event and the party!

**Yeosang, _to the screen_ :** Remember Atiny, your mental health and wellbeing is the most important thing, so take care of yourselves!

**Jongho:** Why do you guys keep breaking the fourth wall?!?!?

**San:** This is gonna be fun!

**Yunho:** I can't wait to scare Mingi.

**Mingi:** I already know I'm not gonna like this.

**Seonghwa:** Are we done yet?

**Hongjoong:** Make sure to join the ATEEZ Shipping Server for more info! Leave a comment and Celeste will give you the link! That marks the end of today's announcement! 

**ATEEZ:** 8 MAKES 1 TEAM! 감사합니다 !

**Wooyoung:** Get ready for Spooky season Atiny!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Atiny! I've been preparing this event for quite some time now, and hope the format of this announcement didn't bother people too much but I didn't wanna get in trouble with ao3 haha.
> 
> If you've reached to here, then I assume you read most of this and I hope you all choose to participate and make it a fun week for everyone! To add your works to the collection, use ATEEZHALLOWEENWEEK under collection or add it to your tags and I'll add it into the collection. For other places, just use the same hashtag! And please, do spread the word on twitter! I'd love to have as many Atiny participating as possible! 
> 
> To get more info please join the ATEEZ Shipping Server on discord. You could even get help and check in on others works as well as the month moves along! We're an awesome group and would love to have more of you in there: https://discord.gg/qfwbY7w
> 
> I'm also on Instagram: 0.celestialwishes.0 I'll be posting on there about the event as well if you'd like to pop me a dm.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope we can make this a fun event so we can hopefully continue for next year as well!
> 
> Tumblr: celestial-wishes  
> Wattpad: celestialwishes


End file.
